


my punch drunk kiss (turn up the crazy)

by hoeunki



Series: plum blossom and the orchid [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Some Humor, but very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: just normal hormonal teenager stuff, that's all.





	my punch drunk kiss (turn up the crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get my priorities straight and actually work on my uni stuff instead of writing fics tbh (I also wrote this in one sitting so I apologise in advance. this fic is about as spicy as it gets from me.)

Renjun sighed, leaning back against the cool metal of the car hood as his boyfriend sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck. He grasped at the edges of the leather jacket and fiddled the material with his fingers.

“You should wear this more often,” Renjun told Lucas. “It looks _really_ good on you.”

Lucas hummed as he detached himself from Renjun’s jugular, examining the purplish red mark with satisfaction. No amount of Donghyuck’s foundation would cover that up without being obvious. Lucas massaged Renjun’s thighs with his large hands, spreading his legs apart so that he could settle between them comfortably.

Renjun hooked his legs around Lucas’ torso and smiled before pulling him in for another lazy kiss. It was sloppy and full of tongue and his cousin could probably see them if he looked out the window, but he didn’t care. He was more focused on the boy nibbling at his bottom lip until it became swollen.

“I love you,” Renjun said breathlessly, when they were done making out. Lucas was nuzzling against his chest like a pleased kitten. Renjun reached into his untamed hair with one hand, combing it gently and revelling in the small noises Lucas made when Renjun’s nails scraped his scalp.

Lucas tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Renjun’s left earlobe. “I love you too, Injun.” He squeezed Renjun’s waist lightly, causing the other boy to twitch. “But I think it’s time I go home now.”

Renjun pouted as the taller boy pulled away and helped him down. The sun had set a while ago and he still had some assignments he needed to catch up on, but he was feeling a little dizzy from all that kissing (it was probably the lack of oxygen) and doing calculus homework was the last thing on his mind.

“You could stay for dinner,” he suggested, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth with a shy smile.

Lucas tucked a strand of Renjun’s hair behind his ear. “That sounds very tempting, but I don’t think Kun-ge will be very pleased when he sees that hickey on your neck and my whole leather get-up.”

Renjun couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Please. You’re the softest person I know. You cried when we watched _Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again_.”

“I still can’t believe you didn’t cry at the end when Donna’s spirit was singing with them. That was some emotional shit right there.”

The two of them laughed, sounds echoing down the empty street. Up above, stars twinkled in countless masses, dotting the dark sky like diamonds. Crickets chirped softly in the nearby grass and Renjun leaned up to peck Lucas on the lips once more.

“Next time, wear something more Kun-friendly.”

Lucas snorted and fished his car keys out of his pocket. He saluted Renjun as he opened the door. “Yes, chief.”

Renjun watched as Lucas revved the engine twice before speeding off into the dark. He picked up his bag off the floor (he had tossed it there earlier when Lucas lifted him onto the car) and trudged up to his front door.

“Whose car was that?” Kun asked, as soon as Renjun stepped into the house. HIs cousin was setting the table and he still had his baby blue polka dotted apron tied around his waist.

“Oh,” Renjun shrugged casually. “Lucas dropped me off.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Kun pursed his lips as he placed a glass on the table. “You should’ve invited him in for dinner then! I’d love to meet this mysterious boy of yours.”

Renjun smiled nervously and slid into his seat, covering the mark on his neck with his hand. He pretended to scratch at an itch on his nape so that Kun didn’t see it. Kun raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. They ate in silence and Renjun made sure to keep his head down and avoid eye contact.

_Please don’t look up please don’t look up please-_

“Huang Renjun, is that a hickey on your neck?”

 _Shit_.

Alarm bells were ringing in his head, and Renjun’s head snapped up. “I can explain!”

“You were kissing and your boyfriend sucked on your neck. It’s pretty self explanatory,” Kun deadpanned.

Renjun assessed his cousin’s face for any signs of anger, but he seemed to be maintaining a very good poker face. Kun didn’t get upset often, but he was downright terrifying when he was mad.

“You’re taking this a lot better that I thought you would,” Renjun said, chewing on his rice carefully.

Kun chuckled. “Why would I be angry? I’m not your mom. That’s just normal hormonal teenager stuff. No biggie.”

“Oh,” was all Renjun could say, at a loss for words. Kun was really a lot more chill than Renjun gave him credit for. He continued to eat his dinner, relieved that he wasn’t getting scolded tonight.

 

 

(“Besides, Sicheng and I used to get in way worse trouble when we were younger.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Growing weed, making fake IDs for people, things like that.”

“Wait, what?!”)

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing was inspired by lucas' look at the Moschino H&M event thing in SG because he looked absolutely gorgeous and I have no self-restraint. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/takadactyl)


End file.
